Rose
by HachiRitsu707
Summary: A Remake of my story The Call a Shadamy tale with guest stars Sonic and Rouge


_**A Shadamy story made by me that is an improvement of The Call, minus the song, this is it's remake.**_ _**I also made all of them humans, I do not own Sonic, Shadow, Amy, and Rouge, or Mobius all owned by sega**_

Present:

It was cold outside, winter had just kicked in. The snow had not yet started like it usually would have around this time of the year. It was exactly like that day, damp, cold, and a lifeless presence had entered the aroma of the city of Mobius. It was a ghost town at night leaving the only source of light in the buildings and from the street lights outside. Inside was much better, more lively, filled with all sorts of eccentric people of different cultures and ages. The music played around her, each beat had taken over the moments of all who heard. It was a cover up, one that anyone would have taken upon themselves to use, leaving the painful memories of what happened the year before.

A young twenty year old sat at a bar alone. She sat as if she was waiting for something to happen like all those years ago when she was still young and had no worries. She was off somewhere, not here. Her memories so far away like a shattered dream, one that could not have been pieced together if wanted too. She was a wanderer at twenty, did not have a plan in life, did not dream big enough to reach for the stars.

Amelia Rose better known as Amy, stood their with her pink long hair neatly tied in a bun with a red scrunchy, she wore a tight mini red dress that ended mid thigh and she wore a small white handkerchief tied neatly around her neck. She wore red heels decorated with white rims at the bottom that allowed her to tower almost above all who stood beneath her. She took a sip from her drink her golden bracelet jingled against the glass as she placed it back onto the counter. She moved some loose hairs away from her face revealing her soft pink eye shadow and soft pink lips that made here green emerald eyes pop.

Next to her sat a beat down hedgehog around the same age with blue hair and green eyes, He wore a navy blue suit with a red tie that made him look like the American flag. He reeked of booze, he looked over at Amy and smiled up at her. He raised his head slowly clearly drunk he couldn't pick it up, not without placing his head on his fist, he attempted to start a conversation, but all that came out of his mouth was gibberish, no clear sentences being form. He slammed back onto the counter now snoring. Amy rolled her eyes as she got her jacket and put it over him, she shook her head as she sat back down at her stool, thinking to herself that he never really changed.

She sat there with her legs crossed hunched over the counter her fingers circle around the rim of the glass. She sighed looking down at her glass, she picked it up and brought it towards her lips taking another sip from her drink, she placed it back down onto the counter. She turned her head from side to side her eyes wander from person to person. Her eyes went back to the man sleeping next to her. She had a secret, something she couldn't share with anyone, not even her closest friends

"Hey Amy!" She was lost in the mind, unable to escape the voices that kept running through her head. Amy placed her elbows onto the counter and places her head onto her fist as she was breathing slowly. She was calm for all the time she sat there alone, the area around her became suffocating soon after, unbearable to her. Her skin so pale as if there was no life in her. "Amy?" The voices played over and over again suffocating her, all she heard was her heart beat faster and faster. She didn't look up at the woman standing before right away, she opened her eyes and slowly turned her head up.

The young female that was calling her appeared her very eyes, still in that trance, her breaths were able to be heard, closing her eyes and clenches her fist again, she takes a sip from her drink and sighs. Amy slowly came to when the voices became one calling her name over and over again, a broken record that snapped her back into the present. She looked up at the woman waiting there patiently.

The woman in front of her had an aura so captivating, it was like a siren. Her white golden hair fell just above her shoulders, parted in the top of her head revealing two teal-green eyes that twinkled just as so. She was a tad taller than Amy, but with her white and purple rimmed high heels had towered over her. She looked older with that tight black chested jumper that fitted to her body, her face painted with powder blue eye-shadow and pink lipstick, all a disguise, to deceive all. She whispered down to me, "Are you okay, Amy?" the woman mustered up a sad smile looking down at her friend with hurtful eyes, already knowing her response.

She sighed helplessly as she looked up at her friend, she open her mouth as she took a sip from her drink, she shook her head putting her glass back down she looks up at her and replied, "Yeah Rouge, everything's fine" she hid her emotions well, but it didn't stop her friend from from talking.

Rouge had looked over to the man next to her, she rolled her eyes as she asked, "How long has Sonic been out?"

Amy cleared her throat, "not for long," she finished her drink and asked for another one, Rouge goes to get one for her friend and for herself. She took the seat on the other side of her.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay?" her tone of voice became uncertain.

"Yes Rouge I'm sure of it," she rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry for making you worry about me," she looked over at Sonic and whispered underneath her voice, "what a pain, gosh."

"Well, sorry I'm such a pain to deal with, I can't help it," Rouge clearly irritated over the last comment she heard, "it has been a year since that day." Amy looked up at Rouge. "do want me to take you home?" Rouge had asked getting ready to leave. "We could do something to get your mind off of him?"

"No," Amy rubs her head slowly fixing the loose hairs that fallen on her face, "it's ok, thank you Rouge, but I can walk."

"Are you sure?" She was worried for her friend like she always has, but especially today.

"Yes I'm sure," Amy musters up a smile, the mask is up and their worries are down.

"There's a lot of weirdos out there Amy,"

"I'm an not a child anymore Rouge, I'll be fine" Amy was getting frustrated sighing heavily she clenches the glass in her hand.

"Ok then! I get it you want to be alone" she gathers her stuff together and as she was leaving, she turns to her before exiting the bar, almost yelling it. "You know he was my friend too." the bar fell silent, not a single sound was made, an eerie aura rose around the two girls, all eyes staring at either one of them as they stood there. Rouge had glared over at her and added, "He was a brother to me, so don't go moping around because you realized something that was obviously too late." She slammed the door behind her angrily. Amy sighed and put her head down onto the bar table and sighed, she was alone. Sonic was asleep and her best friend ticked off at her, she rubbed the back of her neck slowly rolling it side to side.

After some time Amy wanted a girls night out to get her mind off of had happened that day, but she couldn't at least not with Rouge after today. She looked up at the stars and sighed. Amy had realized the truth about her emotions after that day, she was in love, but it was to late and Rain knew that because they were best friends, she just knew. She didn't want to admit it.

 _Flashback:_

 _It was dark and cold the stars had painted pictures across the night sky, a young pinked hair girl was walking down a quiet street decorated with abandoned houses, all she payed attention to was the ground beneath her as she kicked the pebbles one by one._

" _Uh I cannot believe they left me behind again," said the girl, "It is not fair, Tails gets to go and I can't. I am older than him by three years" The angry pink haired girl continued to walk through the abandoned street ranting to no one in anger. As she walked she stopped and looked up to see an ebony haired boy standing there in the middle of a light. 'hey i know him, he was that guy that was with Rouge.' She went closer to him, but stopped as he said something._

" _Well hello Miss." He said_

" _Shadow?" she questioned it, she took a few steps back a bit scared, but it was exciting. Their no clue of how she knew his name, it was the first name that came to mind._

" _That is my name." he wouldn't look at her for the longest staring off into the distance_

Present:

As she was walking her heart began to race, remembering the events of that encounter, denying the emotions felt that day. "Shadow." she said in a mere whisper. She stopped and kept saying his name, why she kept asking herself. Each call louder as the last. She had stopped in the very last light where they had talked, still fresh in her mind. She felt a few rain drops on her head, looking up at the sky tears began to fall down her face as it began to rain.

 _Flashback:_

" _I know that is your name Shadow." she remarked with her sassy voice, one that was only used when not talking to her friends._

" _Then why ask."_

" _Hmm you are stubborn."_

" _What ever girly." Now looking at her with his crimson eyes._

" _You know my name."_

" _I know."_

" _Then say it,"_

" _Do you not know your name Miss?"_

" _You are so funny," She was getting irritated by his actions and words. It was silent for a moment no words exchange between the two._

 _Until the young man open his mouth and said, "Rose," She was red, not because of her anger, but of the nickname he gave her, it was silent appeared again. Her heart began to race a million beats per second._

Present:

It was raining harder by the time she realized it, she was crying, trying to stop herself before anyone heard her. She made her way to the park and sat at a nearby bench. She felt lost and lonely, regretting everything that had happen today. If she would have said yes earlier to Rain then she wouldn't have been out here alone walking in the dark with a regretful feeling in her gut.

"I didn't even say goodbye to you or return your feelings." she looked down sadly sighing, drenched from the rain, she didn't care anymore.

"He didn't even say goodbye." She cried louder than the rain. "Shadow I miss you."

Everywhere she looked was something new. New couples, houses, people, animals, schools, every thing.

 _Flashback:_

 _Shadow and Amy at the light, it rains lightly both distant from each other as Shadow asked in a calm voice, "Dear Rose what do you see?" it was soft, friendly, so welcoming, she got lost in his words, so simple, yet deep. He was looking around and Amy turn her head. Her eyes grew wide. It was like falling in love all over again. Her heart beats as she smiles._

 _"The clear night sky." He stared at her quietly. "The stars are beautiful. None I have ever seen in my life, so close I could touch them"_

 _"Like you." Seth had said to her, making her blush. "Rose I must go, they need my help."_

 _"Ok." she couldn't look him in the eye, when he suddenly kissed her on the lips, he breaks the kiss after a few seconds leaving a licorice taste, "I love you rose." He turned on his heels and took off fast leaving the young girl behind at the light._

Present:

"I never got to say I loved him too. Shadow I LOVE YOU." Sobbing harder. "Thank you for your sacrifice." she looked at the ground face in the palm of her hands, crying.

The sobbing continue. She was now standing walking towards her house, not wanting to meet up with her friend or see anyone the rain was coming down harder as she fell to the floor crying up at the sky screaming why over and over again. She continued to cry now looking down at the ground shivering from the coldness when all of a sudden someone called out to her. She looked around standing up from the bench, she turned her head at all angles she could have.

"Amy!" she turned in the direction where she found a tall built man in the distance, his shaggy ebony hair draped over his eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, black combat boots with red stripes at the sides of them, his black baggy pants folded at the bottom just above the shoes, and a white t shirt. He was drenched from the rain just as Amy.

He was hunched over his hands on his knees panting. It took a few seconds for him to stand up, he was taller than what he appeared, he took a few steps towards her slowly. The thumping of his feet on the wet ground rang through the air, each step causing the girl's heart to beat louder in her head. He extended his arm towards the girl, she was hesitant for a moment her hand reaching for his. He picked her up on her feet, as she stood up she reached out to move his hair from his face revealing two crimson eyes, ones that she could have never forget. She gasp taking a step back placing her hands over her mouth, the tears started again. She moved her hands towards his face and rubs his cheeks slowly with her fingers, he couldn't help, but smile down at her sadly.

The rain continue to fall above them, they looked into each other's eyes, Amy opened her mouth slowly about to talk, when Shadow had pushed his finger against her lips and shushes her. He leans in against her pressing his lips against hers. It was a lustful kiss not one that was a goodbye or hello, or a friendly one, one with great passion and pleasure that lasted for eternity. He breaks the kiss, looking down at her, his hands cup his face rubbing his thumbs along her jaw line, he moved hair that fell to her face. His thumps run up to her lips, he smiled as he said, "My Rose."


End file.
